two devotees
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Meski ada perbedaan waktu sekian jam, pagi itu Elizaveta menelepon Gilbert saat ia menikmati kopi paginya. Pembicaraan tersetir ke arah yang kurang bagus. {AU} {a spin-off}


**two devotees**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Romance, slight!Adventure. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : spin-off to baby, let me go home universe..

 _(Meski ada perbedaan waktu sekian jam, pagi itu Elizaveta menelepon Gilbert saat ia menikmati kopi paginya. Pembicaraan tersetir ke arah yang kurang bagus.)_

* * *

 _._

 _because they are devotees (not) of each other—_

 _._

Gilbert tidak ingin mengawali paginya dengan lagu apapun kali ini. Dia menaruh cangkir merahnya di tepian meja putih bundar. Lautan, dari balik jendela yang tirainya disingkap semalaman, mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya, dan dia balas hanya dengan tatapan datar pada horison yang mencium gelombang yang datang dari kejauhan. Matahari sudah satu-dua jari naik dari horison, kurang lebih setengah jam lalu dia terbit, barangkali.

Sesekali dia menjemput cangkirnya lalu menyesap isinya. Intervalnya seolah teratur. Kopi dengan krim melimpah. Kopi yang panas dan pagi tropis membuatnya hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan yang tipis.

Memperhitungkan perbedaan zona waktu, barangkali Elizaveta sudah tidur sekarang. Dia menaruh kembali ponselnya di samping cangkir kopi lalu sejenak melupakan ide tentang panggilan yang amat menguras tagihan dari belahan dunia yang berbeda seratus derajat bujur lebih.

Tetapi Francis dan adiknya sendiri masih tidur. Ludwig biasanya selalu menjadi yang paling awal, tapi barangkali karena laporan yang dikejarnya harus selesai sebelum tengah malam waktu Swiss, dia mati-matian menyelesaikannya sampai dini hari. Kurangnya orang membuat mereka sedikit kerepotan, dan Gilbert mengharapkan akan ada bantuan tambahan secepatnya.

Lamunannya sudah melayang ke rencana-rencana penyelaman hari ini, ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring yang barangkali bisa membangunkan Francis di kamar depan sana.

"Uh-halo? Liz? Jam berapa di sana, heh?"

"Ah, perhitunganku benar. Selamat pagi dan selamat menikmati kopimu." Elizaveta terdengar jernih sekali.

Gilbert mempertanyakan apakah perhitungannya yang salah atau memang ada yang bergeser dari cara hidup Elizaveta. "Kenapa tahu—"

"Kaupikir aku akan lupa betapa kau tidak ingin meninggalkan kopimu barang satu kali pagi pun—oops, ow, ow!"

"Liz, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang dibenarkan atau digeser dari seberang sana. "Partiturku jatuh, aku tersandung bangku pianoku. Sebentar—sebentar, aku sedang mengumpulkannya,"

Lalu Gilbert mendengar tuts piano yang sepertinya tertekan tak sengaja. Gadis itu pasti sedang menjangkau bagian bawah piano. Menunggu sebentar sampai akhirnya Eliza menjawab lagi. Gilbert menggelengkan kepala. "Jam berapa sekarang, ha? Tidak tidur?"

"Sudah pernah kubilang, 'kan, tidur siang akan merusak siklus malamku. Dan karena aku libur latihan hari ini," bunyi satu-dua tuts dites, "aku tidur tiga jam. Mungkin aku tidak akan tidur sampai paling tidak pukul tiga. Trims karena kau pasti akan mengatakan bahwa aku akan sakit dan blablabla, tetapi ini sudah biasa dan sepertinya kau sudah lupa."

"Liz, ayolah."

"Aku sedang berlatih. Ayolah, ini demi mimpiku juga. Vienna Philharmonic, hm?"

"Cih. Pasti kau minta akses pada mantan pacarmu itu," Gilbert mendengus keras, sepertinya jujur kekesalannya tersebut.

"Gil, apa yang salah dengan menjalin persahabatan dengan mantan kekasih? Aku tahu batasan. Dan aku tahu aku akan menikah dengan siapa kelak."

"Beilschmidt Senior, tentu saja!" disusul gelak tawa nyaring yang, jika saja, satu tingkat lebih nyaring, pasti akan mengusik Ludwig dan tidur yang baru diawalinya.

"Bukan. Aku ingin Gilbert. Bukan Beilschmidt Senior yang di otaknya cuma ada laut dan egonya sekeras batu pantai, semisterius terumbu karang."

Gilbert mengerutkan hidung mendengarnya. Beilschmidt Senior, nama yang digunakan oleh seantero UNITAR untuknya, bahkan kadang-kadang oleh teman setimnya untuk membedakan dia dan adiknya. Kadang-kadang Gilbert memang tahu, dirinya seolah punya dua dunia dan identitas, yang mana ada poin-poin yang tak dapat ditemukan di kedua-duanya—hanya dimiliki salah satu. Yang paling familiar dan dekat dengan ego bahkan kadang-kadang terbawa gelombang melankolis adalah nama kecilnya—dan jangan tanya mengapa karena dia belum kunjung menemukan alasannya.

Tiba-tiba saja hening. Gilbert melemaskan dirinya di kursi, merasa sedikit bosan dengan suasana.

"Ini ekspedisi pertama tanpa Antonio."

"Ah, pasti kau merasa sangat kurang ..."

"Tadi malam dia menelepon kami," Gilbert merasa aneh, kerongkongannya tiba-tiba tercekat dan segera dia coba sembuhkan dengan sesapan tetes-tetes kopi terakhirnya. "Dia bercerita antusias sekali tentang kehamilan istrinya. Dan rencana mereka untuk membeli rumah baru yang lebih besar untuk menyambut kelahiran anaknya kelak."

Di ujung sana, Elizaveta tersenyum. Ia mengelus satu demi satu tuts pianonya.

Gilbert berdeham. "Berkeluarga sepertinya sangat menyenangkan, ya, Liz ..."

Hening lagi, Gilbert risih.

"Ya ... sepertinya."

"Jadi ...?" sekali lagi Gilbert berdeham.

"Apanya?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, Liz. Aku tahu kaupaham. Perempuan lebih peka."

"Ah, ya," Elizaveta mengangkat bahu lalu menarik tangannya dari piano. "Kapan? Terserah kau. Kau yang akan datang ke sini lalu berrtanya pada ayah dan ibuku."

Gilbert nyaris lupa bahwa kopinya sudah habis. "Aku belum tahu—"

"Kalau kau belum siap, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kesibukanmu seperti kau mengerti kesibukanku. Aku menambah murid les pianoku dan aku juga punya tujuan agar bisa bergabung di Vienna Philharmonic sebagai pemain lepas. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau belum bisa menentukan. Aku benar-benar mengerti."

"Mmmm, yeah—kurasa memang belum saatnya, ya?"

"... Ya. Barangkali ... mungkin."

"Ha ha ha ha, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita menjadi kikuk seperti ini—"

"Aku akan menunggu, Gil, tenang saja."

Gilbert menarik napas. Begitu dalam. Lalu tersenyum simpul, sedikit kecut, namun pada akhirnya ia mengalah untuk menghentikan kesenyapan. "Terima—"

"Oh, astaga, aku lupa! Tadi aku memanaskan sup—pasti sekarang sudah mendidih. Aku makan dulu, ya, Gil, nanti bisa saja telepon lagi kalau kau tidak sibuk. Selamat malam—eh, pagi!"

Gilbert seperti patung konyol dengan ponsel yang layarnya mati dan tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali di telinganya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Dan sambil menggeleng, dia menurunkan ponselnya untuk mengetikkan satu pesan cepat, _nanti jangan mengomel padaku, mengomellah pada alat penimbang berat badanmu karena kau makan tengah malam seperti ini!_

Selesai dia mengetikkan pesan, Francis lewat di hadapannya dengan tas besar di punggung dan perlengkapan menyelam yang dijinjing di tangan kiri.

"Oi, ke mana?"

"Lupa?" Francis berhenti di bingkai pintu belakang itu. Senyumnya sedikit miring. "Pengambilan sampel terumbu karang perairan tropis, Kawan. Kumaafkan sifat pelupamu."

"Astaga!" Gilbert langsung bangkit dari kursi, dan menghambur menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil seluruh perlengkapan. Dia biarkan Ludwig tetap tertidur, karena Francis pun maklum jika mereka hanya berekspedisi kecil-kecilan ke bawah laut hanya berdua.

Begitu dia memasuki ruang belakang lagi, Francis sudah keluar, dan terlihat di kejauhan sana dia mulai memasang pakaian khususnya. Gilbert menyerbu pantai dan meninggalkan _guest house_ putih kayu itu dengan berlari kencang. Laut, potensinya, harapan akan penemuan-penemuan baru yang bermanfaat bagi dunia, dan semua aspek yang ada di dalamnya, Gilbert tak pernah seantusias ini pada hal lain di dunia kecuali pada lingkungan laut tercinta.

 _Maaf, Liz, aku terlalu sibuk dengan mimpiku._

.

Elizaveta kembali ke meja pianonya setelah menghabiskan satu mangkuk sup ayam dan sayuran itu. Ia menghela napas ketika memandangi kalender tak jauh dari _grand piano_.

Ulang tahun kedua puluh delapannya memang masih lama. Tahun depan, malah, namun tetap saja, dia merasa sedikit terusik dengan cerita Gilbert dan keluarga kecil sahabat kekasihnya itu. Orangtuanya tidak pernah mendesaknya untuk menikah, namun melihat satu per satu kawannya juga sudah berkeluarga, dia terjaga sesekali dari tidur panjangnya yang berisi mimpi-mimpi yang telah mulai digenggam satu demi satu.

Namun saat salah satu kertas partiturnya jatuh merosot dari posisinya ke atas tuts lalu pangkuannya, dia tersenyum kecil.

 _Maaf, Gil, aku terlalu sibuk dengan mimpiku._

 _._

— _they devote themselves to the goals._

 **end.**

* * *

trivia:

ini kalau aku nggak salah ingat angkanya, ya, kalau ada yang tahu, silahkan koreksi. di salah satu acara NatGeo, Entertain Your Brain: Hacking the System, di salah satu episode Brian Brushwood ngajarin ngukur waktu matahari menjelang terbenam. ukur jarak dari matahari ke horison pakai jari, kalau satu jari dari horison itu artinya lima belas menit lagi dia tenggelam. di situ cuma dijelasin soal sunset, jadi asumsiku barangkali ini juga bisa digunakan buat sunrise dengan posisi lintang yang nggak terlalu ekstrem (misalnya, di daerah kutub yang matahari musim panasnya nggak pernah tenggelam seharian).

cmiiw, guys, aku cuma pelajar biasa o/

* * *

a/n: hoia ini spin-off dari baby, let me go home sama baby, i'm home—dengan universe yang sama, tentu saja. kalo belum baca salah satu dari fanfic itu, biar dijelasin dikit—gilbert itu oseanolog, satu tim dengan antonio, francis (ketua) dan ludwig. soal cerita panjang kenapa antonio keluar dari tim, ada di fanfic yang kedua itu kok kkekekekeke~

dan ada yang bisa nebak gil dan tim lagi ada di mana? yep, indonesia~

and please jangan kira ini angsty ya hehe cuma ada keadaan di mana kedua manusia emang mementingkan mimpinya duluan daripada menikah. menikah itu nggak gampang, persatuan dua keluarga, terlebih dua kebiasaan, dan terutama, dua ego. bukannya menikah ngga penting bagi gil dan liz (dan orang-orang di luar sana yang bernasib serupa), tetapi karena mereka menganggap pernikahan itu penting dan seriuslah, mereka jadi mendahulukan impian-impian yang sedari awal sudah mereka genggam. karena pernikahan adalah tentang komitmen seumur hidup—dan impian adalah lebih pada hasrat yang lebih singkat~

pilihan tergantung individu, guys, ini bukan pelarangan atau semacamnya~ keduanya bagus (ngejar goal atau menikah), tapi dikondisikan~ semua orang punya pertimbangan sendiri~ 8D


End file.
